Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity
__NOEDITSECTION__ (PS2) | accessdate= 2014-02-24 }} Nintendo Wii (Wii) | accessdate= 2014-02-20 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD-ROM, NOD |CERO=A |ESRB=E |ACB=G |PEGI=3 |Vorgänger = Sonic Riders |Nachfolger = }} Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (jp.: Sonic Riders: Shooting Star Story) ist ein Racing-Game aus dem Hause Sega und eines der vielen Sonic-Games. Es ist ein Sonic-Spinn-off-Game für die PlayStation 2 und die Nintendo Wii und ist dem Rennsport-Genre zuzuordnen. Gameplay Das Gameplay ist in diesem Spiel meist völlig anders als bei den Vorgängern. Hier basiert es zum Teil auf der Veränderung der Gravitation, wodurch Gegner eliminiert und Ringe verdient werden können. Mit dieser Fähigkeit kann man sich auch selbst Geschwindigkeitsschübe verpassen, die einen einem Sieg näher bringen. Dies können auch Items beeinflussen, die den Spieler langsamer, schneller, unverwundbar, etc machen. Des Weiteren gibt es in diesem Spiel auch noch die Meteore, die einem spezielle Fähigkeiten und Kräfte bescheren, vgl. Chaos Emeralds in anderen Sonic-Games. Handlung In diesem Spiel teilt sich die Handlung in zwei separate Geschichten auf, nämlich die Helden- und die Babylon-Geschichte. Für eine Zusammenfassung der Geschichten klicke bitte auf die folgenden Links: Helden-Geschichte Zu Beginn der Geschichte stürzten einige Sternschnuppen auf den Planeten, wovon eine einen gewalttätigen Roboter erweckt, der zusammen mit anderen für Unruhe sorgt. Tags darauf ist das Team Sonic auf dem Weg zur Megalo Station in Monopole, wo sie im Radio über den Zwischenfall hören. Tails übergibt Sonic ein Meteor-Bruchteil, von dem er glaubt, dass es von letzter Nacht ist, und Sonic verwahrt es um sein Handgelenk. Schon bald werden sie von den Robotern angegriffen, die anscheinend auf die Anwesenheit des Meteors an Sonics Handgelenk reagieren. Das Team kann nur knapp dem sicheren Tod entrinnen, was Tails und Knuckles dank ihrer einzigartiger Flug- und Gleit-Fähigkeiten gelingt. Sonic fällt in einen Abgrund, wird jedoch von einem Meteor gerettet. Nach den Ereignissen beschließen sie, die Stadt zu verlassen. Team Sonic trifft auf Amy, die behauptet, ebenfalls von den Robotern verfolgt zu werden. Tails findet schließlich heraus, dass sie hinter den Meteor-Bruchstücken her sind, woraufhin sie beschließen, zum MeteorTech zu gehen, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Als sie dort ankommen, werden sie von den Babylon Rogues begrüßt. Jet versucht, Amy zu bewegen, den Meteor an sie auszuhändigen, doch sie weiß nicht, was er will. Plötzlich ertönt ein Alarm, der die Roboter warnt. Sonic und seine Kumpanen fliehen und lassen so die Rogues zurück. Sonic und Jet krachen unwissentlich in Dr. Eggman im Haupt-Rechner-Raum des MeteorTech. Sonic und Knuckles finden schließlich heraus, dass das MeteorTech Eggman gehört und dass der Hauptrechner nicht mehr reagiert, seit dieser eine Probe des Meteors untersuchen sollte, was auch der Grund dafür sei, dass die Roboter verrückt spielen. Des Weiteren soll laut Eggman auch der Anführer der Roboter im Besitz eines solchen Meteors sein. Jet fällt auf, dass Amy und Storm fehlen. Eggmans Computer zeigt, dass Storm Amy verfolgt, seinerseits verfolgt vom Anführer der MeteorTech Roboter. Sonic, Tails und Knuckles verlassen den Raum und finden Amy im Aquatic Capital, wo sie ihnen mitteilt, dass sich der Roboter selbst zerstört hat und dass Storm mit etwas geflohen ist, was sich ursprünglich im Inneren des Roboters befand. Ferner sagt sie, dass Storm etwas vorhat, was er an einem Ort namens Giga o.ä. gefunden hat. Knuckles meint, dass dieser Ort nur die Gigan Rocks sein können, eine berühmte Ruine unter Schatzsuchern. Am Ort angekommen, finden sie den Schatz entwendet und Knuckles liest eine uralte Botschaft, in der steht, dass Babylon Garden ein Raumschiff ist, das mit Hilfe der Meteore betrieben wird und dass es von der großen Dunkelheit attackiert wurde. Eggman (im Egg-Mobil) fliegt schließlich mit dem Raumschiff der Babylon Rogues im Schlepptau über ihnen weg, woraufhin sich Sonic und seine Freunde auf zur Verfolgung machen. Als sie am Hauptturm des MeteorTechs ankommen, warten dort Jet und die anderen Roges. Storm sagt nun, dass die von ihnen gesammelten Meteore von Eggman gestohlen wurden und er fordert Sonic heraus. Dabei bekommt der Sieger - derjenige, der Eggman zuerst erreicht und so die schnellste Kreatur im Universum ist - die gesamten Meteore. Sonic und Jet erreichen das Ziel zeitgleich und halten sich je an einem Meteor fest, den Eggman in Händen hält. Schließlich schnappt sich Wave den Master-Meteor, woraufhin sämtliche Roboter deaktiviert werden. Durch das Vorhandensein von allen fünf Meteoren am selben Ort, schwebt der Master-Meteor nach unten in den Babylon Garden. Sonic sieht nun, dass er die Meteore nicht braucht. Als ihn nun Jet des Weglaufens bezichtigt, sagt Sonic, dass er und Jet sich am nächsten World Grand Prix wiedersehen werden. Babylon-Geschichte Diese Geschichte beginnt an einem Ort namens Gigan Rocks, wo die Babylon Rogues einen Meteor in die Hände bekommen wollen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, gibt Jet ein paar Schlüsselwörter in eine antike Tastatur ein, geschrieben in Babylonischer Schrift. Dadurch wurde die Falle, die den Meteor bewacht, deaktiviert. Langsam nimmt Jet den Schatz an sich. Kurz darauf sieht Wave am Himmel eine Sternschnuppe, woraufhin sie sich etwas wünscht. Storm lacht sie zunächst aus, doch dann sieht er auch Jet, der sich insgeheim wünscht, dass er "ihn" endlich besiegen kann. Drei weitere Sternschnuppen krachen auf die Erde, worauf die Erde vibriert und sich die Falle wieder aktiviert und auslöst. Zwei der gigantischen Steine drohen sie zu zerschmettern, doch die Macht der Meteore gestattet ihnen rechtzeitig weg zufliegen. Jet meint, dass sich sein Wunsch nun doch erfüllt hat. Wave analysiert wieder auf dem Raumschiff das Gestein und stellt fest, dass es die Gravitationskraft konvertieren und als Antrieb für den Babylon Garden nutzen kann. Sie erklärt weiters, dass es fünf dieser Meteore gebe, woraufhin sie Jet damit beauftragt, ein Radar zu bauen, um sie zu finden. Doch zuvor stürmt Storm herein und teilt seinen Kumpanen mit, dass einer der Meteore vom MeteorTech aus dem Megalo City Museum gestohlen wurde. In der Stadt lokalisiert Jet einen Roboter im Botanical Kingdom, wo er zwar den Roboter zerstören kann, jedoch den Meteor verliert. Er sucht den Boden danach ab und entdeckt so Sonic, der sich mit seinen Freunden unterhaltet. Als Amy Sonic umarmt, fällt der Meteor, den sie gefunden hat, heraus. Wave und Storm meinen, dass es klüger wäre, den anderen vorauszueilen und zuerst Informationen über das MeteorTech einzusammeln. Sie treffen auf das Team Sonic, werden jedoch von den Robotern angegriffen. Als Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, und Wave flüchten, will Storm den Meteor von Amy ergattern, doch die schlägt ihn mit ihrem Hammer. Sie kann ihm entkommen und flüchtet, jedoch ist Storm ihr bereits auf den Fersen. Nach dem Erreichen des Aquatic Capital wirft Amy Storm den Meteor an den Kopf. Sie besteht nun darauf, dass sich Storm etwas einfallen lässt, als sie von Roboter SCR-HD bedroht werden, doch dieser zerstört sich selbst nach einem Scan des Meteors. Im Inneren des Roboters befindet sich ebenfalls ein Meteor, mit dem sich Storm aus dem Staub macht. Jet, glücklich über die drei gesammelten Meteore, wird von Wave unterbrochen, die einen antiken babylonischen Text beschreibt. Jet fällt auf, dass zwei Meteore fehlen. Diese hat sich Dr. Eggman ergattert und fliegt nun davon. Sie folgen Eggman zum Crimson Tower, wo sie auf Team Sonic treffen. Hier fordert Jet Sonic heraus, wer zuerst die Spitze des Turms erreicht. Nachdem Babylon Garden wieder sinkt, fragt sich Tails, was da gerade passiert ist. Der beschädigte Roboter SCR-HD bricht ein und stiehlt alle fünf Meteore von Wave. Tails informiert nun alle, dass die fünf Meteore ein gigantisches Schwarzes Loch entstehen lassen, wenn sie im Babylon Garden platziert werden. Eggman erklärt nun, dass die gewaltigen Energieströme vom Babylon Garden stammen. Schließlich verwandelt sich Babylon Garden in Astral Babylon, ein babylonisches Raumschiff, welches ein Schwarzes Loch erzeugt. Sonic, Jet und alle anderen (mit Ausnahme von Eggman und Amy) rennen zum sog. Mobius Strip des Raumschiffs, wo sie sich SCR-HDs gigantischer, neuer Form stellen und die Meteore vom Schiff trennen. Schließlich schwebt das Astral Babylon in einem Orbit um die Erde. Jet und die Rogues befinden sich auf der Spitze eines großen Felsen in der Wüste und sehen hinauf zum Schiff. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch machen sie sich auf den Weg. Schließlich sieht man noch Sonic, Tails, Knuckles und Amy in Tails Auto durch Megalo City fahren. Tails erklärt nun, wie die alten Babylonier zur Erde schwebten und die Antriebseinheit in einem Orbit zurück ließen. Amy vermutet daraufhin, dass dies der Grund sei, warum sich Menschen etwas beim Anblick von Sternschnuppen wünschen. Kurz darauf hört Sonic jemanden seinen Namen sagen. Es ist Jet, der Sonic herausfordert. Am Ende der Geschichte sieht man Sonic und Jet durch einen Tunnel um die Wette rennen. Charaktere In diesem Spiel sind die Charaktere in drei Kategorien eingeteilt, nämlich Geschwindigkeit, Kraft und Flug: Spielmodi In diesem Spiel gibt es insgesamt vier verschiedene Modi, die unterschiedliche Einstellungen haben/zulassen. Diese Modi sind nun kurz beschrieben (klicke auf die Links, um die Beschreibung zu lesen). * Story-Modus ** Mit Voranschreiten der Turniere schalten sich animierte Cut-Scenes frei, die die Handlung vervollständigen. * Missions-Modus ** Der Missions-Modus schaltet sich nach abschließen des gesamten Story-Modus frei. Wie der Name schon sagt, müssen die Spieler in diesem Spiel diverse Missionen abschließen, um weitere Items freizuschalten. Dieser Modus hat zwar Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Missions-Modus aus dem originalen Sonic Riders, jedoch ist es hier '''nicht real', d.h. dies ist eine Art Sonic-Simualtor, den Dr. Eggman nutzt, um die Bewegungen Sonics zu studieren. | accessdate= 2012-10-14 }} * '''Survival-Modus' ** Dieser Modus teilt sich prinzipiell in drei Sub-Modi auf: Survival, Survival-Ball und Survival-Staffellauf. Im normalen Survival-Modus muss der Spieler an bestimmten Orten im Raum die Gravitation wirken lassen, um Objekte den Gegner treffen zu lassen. Im Survival-Ball-Modus spielen die Charaktere einfach gesagt Fußball auf den Extreme Gears. Dabei werden Tore wie beim gewöhnlichen Fußball erzielt, wobei der Ball (später im Spiel) jeden getroffenen Spieler und Gegner paralysieren kann. Im letzten Modus - dem Survival-Staffellauf - veranstalten 2 - 4 Spieler einen Staffellauf, jedoch nur auf einem einzigen Extreme Gear. Verbesserungen Genau wie im Vorgänger können auch hier an den Extreme Gears Verbesserungen vorgenommen werden, jedoch kann hier während des Rennens, nach Sammeln einer bestimmten Anzahl an Ringen, upgegradet werden. Dadurch kommt es zur Verbesserung der Höchstgeschwindigkeit, anderer Parameter und ev. auch zum Neu-Design des Gears. Bilder SonicRidersZeroGravity-CoverWii.png|Wii-Cover Videos thumb|left|300px|Gameplay-Video Links Quellen Kategorie:Sonic Kategorie:Rennspiel Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Sega Kategorie:2008